


Maddie's Birthday

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its maddies b day and my moms happy birthday written and posted on fan fiction.net on march  14th 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddie's Birthday

Maddie's Birthday

a.n today is my mom's birthday yay!  
So I decided to write this its 12:53 am

Danny's POV

Aww man I forgot my mom's birthday! I thought as I was doing my morning patrol.  
What am I going to do! What am I going to get her...? Hmmm? Well it's hard to decide when your mom isn't one of those normal everyday moms. But she is mine and that's the most important thing.

But whatever I get for her I'm sure she'll love. She is my mom. I looked in my pocket after I landed on the street by the flower shop. I have fifty four dollars and sixty five cents. I put my money in my pocket and headed inside. 'Hello welcome to my flower shop how, May I help you?' she asked with a big smile on her face. 'Yeah some flowers' she smiled. 'Special occasion'? She asked as she got up to help me pick a bouquet. 'How about these?' she said as she showed me a bouquet of blue flowers with little black flecks on them. 'wow there beautiful my mom will love them how much?' 'Ten' I handed her the money and exited the store. Now for a gift. I headed to the science store figuring out what to get my mom.

I headed to the store and looked at the different science stuff after a half an hour I got a few test tubes... a thermometer. And a new pair of latex gloves. After I finished shopping I decided to head home for mom's birthday party.

30 min later  
Happy Birthday mom'! We all yelled when mom came up from the lab, she was so excited to see everyone gathered in the kitchen. 'Oh wow you kids Thanks for this.' Really '. We all enjoyed the party and mom opened her presents. She loved every one when she opened mine. Her face lit up. 'Danny these are completely amazing thank you my baby boy she said as she hugged me. Yup even though I can't breathe it's still great. 'Happy birthday mom.' I said as I helped her open the rest of her presents.

DPL2

A.N HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! LOVE YOU 2015


End file.
